


Make It Okay

by gray_autumn_sky



Series: Happiness Can't Be Arranged [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 21:17:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18454796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gray_autumn_sky/pseuds/gray_autumn_sky
Summary: Robin and Regina cuddle a sick, toddler-aged Charlotte.





	Make It Okay

Another Harvest Ball was coming up quickly on the calendar and the entire house was busy and bustling.

Ruby had already finished Regina's new dress-a pretty gown of icy blue and lavender-and the staff at the Hunting Lodge had already begun to hang the decorations in the ballroom. Everyday, gallons and gallons of cider were being hauled away from the orchard and every meal involved something apple flavored. In town, banners and pennants were hung and, after a long season of work, the mood was light and early celebrations at Chip Potter's pub had already begun.

Henry and Roland were itching to make use of the lawn games that were already set up, Oliver was making a habit of tiptoeing down to the kitchen and charming his way into dessert samples from Mrs. Beakley; and much to everyone's dismay-especially the maids and footmen-two-year old Charlotte wanted to be involved in everything.

It was still warm outside-likely one of the last truly nice days of the year-and she and Robin had planned to go for a ride in the woods. They decided they'd saddle up all the horses and hitch a wagon to Robin's for Charlotte and Oliver to ride in, and they already knew Henry and Roland would beg for a stop at the mill for a snack and a drink before heading into town to check out this year's festivities. Since moving up to the Lodge full time, the budget for the house expanded dramatically, but most of the money that would typically be used to run an estate of its size was funneled into the surrounding town-and so, each year, the Harvest Ball got bigger and better, and more exciting.

But as Regina peeks her head into the nursery, the instant her eyes fall upon Charlotte, she knows none of that will be happening today-at least not for her and Charlotte.

The little girl is standing in her crib, her bottom lip is pouted out, and her hand is clamped over her left ear. Her nose is red and runny, and her brown eyes are wide and teary.

"Mama," she calls out, holding her hand out to her mother. "Fix it."

"Oh, sweetheart," Regina coos as she comes into the nursery and reaches for her daughter. "You're not well." She lifts her into her arms and combs her fingers through her hair. "Come here."

"Make it better," Charlotte says, her little jaw trembling. "Please."

Regina frowns and she leans in and presses a kiss to her daughter's forehead.

They've been working on that, asking please, and only two night before, Robin explained to her that her brothers-particularly Oliver-would much more inclined to share his toys if she asked permission first. However, to Charlotte, that still didn't make a whole lot of sense and the  _please_  would usually come several minutes after she'd snatched something away from her brother. She was also under the impression that  _please_  would lead to a  _yes_  -and while that was frustrating when it came to sharing toys and asking for permission to do things, it was heartbreaking now.

"Mama," Charlotte says again, this time tugging at Regina's night dress. "I say please."

"I know, sweetheart."

"Please."

The little girl's eyes widen as her grip tightens.

"Okay, okay," Regina murmurs as she turns them out of the nursery. "Let's see what we can do."

When she arrives back in the bedroom, she tugs the cord to call for Belle, and a few minutes later, Belle is standing before them taking down instructions to make apple cider vinegar ear drops and to prepare a lavender bath. Once the maid disappears, Regina gets into bed and cuddles Charlotte to her.

She rocks her in her arms and sings her nursery rhymes and songs-and between sniffles and tears, Charlotte laughs when Regina messes up a song about a little dragon, looking up at her with a serious expression as she says  _that's not how Henny sings it_.

Regina smiles and drops a kiss to the top of her head, then tries again-and Charlotte just sighs and shakes her head as she cuddles in closer. With a soft chuckle and another kiss, Regina switches to humming and she feels Charlotte relaxing in her arms.

The little girl's hand is still clasped over her ear and the other holds on tightly to her mother's nightdress.

Looking up, Regina's eyes focus on the door, watching as it slowly opens and Robin's head peeks in. Their eyes meet and Regina frowns as she nods down to their sick daughter, cuddled up against her.  _An ear ache_  Regina mouths, as Robin comes in, carrying with him a little tray.

"One of these things smells foul and the other smells like it'd be tasty over fowl." Robin laughs to himself as Regina smirks and rolls her eyes. He comes toward the bed and sets the tray on the nightstand. "Belle is getting some things ready for her bath."

"Good," Regina murmurs, looking to the tray. "Is there an eyedropper?"

Robin nods as he sits down on the edge of the bed beside them. He reaches for the eye dropper and holds it up for Regina to see. "Which one?"

"Apple cider vinegar." Robin's eyes narrow and he bites down on his lip, looking to the tray. "The one that smells bad."

"Ah-"

"Is there a cloth?"

"Several."

"Good," Regina murmurs, watching as Robin dips the eyedropper into the little glass bowl. "We're going to wake her."

Robin frowns. "How long has she been awake?"

"She was already up when I went in to wake her," Regina says as she looks down at Charlotte. "Up and miserable."

"Poor baby," Robin says, lifting the eyedropper and looking to Regina. "Now what?"

"We have to drop it into her ear for a couple of minutes-"

"She's going to fuss-"

Regina frowns. "I know."

"But she looks so-"

"Cute and calm?"

Robin chuckles softly and nods, reaching out and gently stroking the back of two of his fingers to Charlotte's hand. "It's a nice change from the tornado she usually is." Regina holds her breath as the little girl stirs, her face scrunching as a displeased little grunt escapes her. Robin frowns as Charlotte curls closer to Regina. "Come on, sweetheart," he coos in a soft, sing-song voice. "Let Daddy see your ear."

'He'll fix it," Regina whispers, ducking down and kissing her head. "Daddy will make it better."

Charlotte looks to Robin who offers her a bright smile and an overly enthusiastic nod. "I promise."

"Can you sit up a little?"

Sniffling, Charlotte nods, letting Regina pull her up. Regina wraps her arm around her, settling her legs over her lap and cocooning in her the crook of her arm.

"Okay, here goes-" Charlotte's eyes widen at the sight of the eyedropper, and Regina's hold on her tightens. A scream escapes her and Robin grimaces, pulling the dropper away from her and looking to Regina. 'Sweetheat, I promise-"

"No!"

"You'll feel better if-'

"No!" Charlotte presses her eyes closed and turns her head into Regina's chest, clasping her hand lightly over her ear. Her cries get louder and her tears flow freely, soaking her mother's nightdress as she clutches to it. "Please, no," she sobs, her little fingers tightening their grip.

"I hate this," Robin says, looking to Regina. "I absolutely hate this."

Unsurprisingly, of all their children, Charlotte has never been good about taking medication, regardless of how poorly she feels, regardless of how many times they promise it'll be painless, no matter how many times they assure her they won't hurt her.

Reaching out, Robin presses a hand to her little back and begins to hum, slowly rubbing as she cries-and slowly, but surely, her sobs turn to sniffles. Robin continues to hum, grinning up at Regina as he leans in and presses a fluttering kiss to Charlotte's cheek. He continues humming and he walks his fingers up her arm. He tickles her, and though she won't look up at him, Regina sees a hint of a grin tugging at the corner of Charlotte's mouth.

Regina reaches for the cloth and Robin lifts the dropper, still humming as he strokes the little girl's arm and hand. He pecks the back of her hand as he slips a finger underneath it, pulling it gently away from her ear. He turns it over and drops a kiss to her palm, blowing a raspberry, that momentarily makes a little giggle bubble of her. He grins, looking up at Regina as he continues to hum, and he leans in, nuzzling her cheek and sneaking in a kiss-and then, Regina holds her a little tighter as Robin drops the apple cider vinegar into her ear.

Regina's heart swells as a smile draws onto her lips as Charlotte gasps a little, and though her eyes widen and she looks surprised, she doesn't cry.

Robin looks up in triumph as Regina pushes the cloth to her ear, counting to sixty as she gently rocks her-and then, when she reaches a minute, she tips her to the side, letting the apple cider vinegar drain out of her ear and onto the cloth.

"See? That wasn't so bad," she says, as Charlotte frowns and lifts her head.

"You were such a brave girl, too," Robin tells her. "Can you be brave just one more time?"

"One?"

"Just one more time."

"Please," Charlotte says, her lip stiffening bravely.

Robin grins as Charlotte's jaw tightens and her shoulders square, and Regina continues to rock her gently as he fills the ear dropper with the onion and garlic oil.

"You'll have to lay still with this one-"

Charlotte frowns. "But-"

"It'll fix you up," Regina says. "You have to be still to let it work."

Charlotte's frown deepens, but she nods. "Please."

"Good girl," Regina says, hugging her to her chest as she shifts the little girl's legs to either side of her. "Okay," she whispers, "Daddy's ready. Are you?"

Charlotte nods. "Please."

"Alright," Robin says, looking between Regina and Charlotte, "Here goes."

Regina tips Charlotte's head to the side, stroking her hair as she holds her still, and Robin drops in the oil.

Charlotte's face scrunches as she looks up at Regina. "Don't like it," she whines. "No. No, please."

"I promise," Regina says, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her head. "You'll feel better soon."

"Please-"

"I promise."

"All done," Robin tells her, "Now you just have to wait for it to work."

Regina watches as Charlotte looks to him, her little fingers holding on a little tighter to Regina's nightdress, as her jaw quivers. "All done?"

Robin looks to Regina and she nods, then a grin edges onto his lips as he nods. "All done. I promise."

Frowning, Charlotte nods and turns her face back to Regina's chest, snuggling in as a little whimper escapes her. Robin hands Regina a clean cloth from the tray, and Regina presses it to Charlotte's ear, this time to try and keep the oil in so that it can work its magic.

"This works?"

"Usually."

Robin nods as he rubs Charlotte's back, and for awhile, he just sits there, humming softly.

Regina can feel her drifting to sleep, her sniffles becoming quieter and quieter, and her grip loosening.

"Should I tell the boys we aren't going today?" Robin asks in a whisper as he looks up at her. "We could go another day, when Charlotte's feeling better."

"No," Regina murmurs, shaking her head. "It's a gorgeous day and they're looking forward to it." Robin looks guilty down at their sick and sleeping toddler, and Regina reaches for his hand, giving it a little squeeze. "Charlotte and I will be fine here," Regina tells him. "I'll give her her bath and we'll take a nap and read stories, and I'm sure Mrs. Beakley will make us some soup." She grins. "You go and have a nice day with the boys."

"You're sure?"

"Positive."

Robin hesitates, but nods-and Regina's heart flutters gently as he stands and presses a kiss to the top of Charlotte's head, telling her that he loves her and hopes she's feeling better soon. Then, as he pulls back, he offers Regina a guilty little smile.

"The boys are waiting," Regina reminds him.

"I know, I just hate leaving when she's unwell."

"She'll be okay," Regina tells him. "And until then, I am going to enjoy the snuggles while they last."

Robin laughs as Regina cuddles Charlotte a little closer, understanding that moments like these are increasingly few and far between.


End file.
